Her Own Harem
by YuriChan220
Summary: Could it be possible that Maki has her own yuri harem?


**Her Own Yuri Harem**

 **Pairing: Maki x Everyone**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! For this story, I kind of noticed something and correct me if I'm wrong, but Maki seems to be having a yuri harem going on in her life ever since she joined Muse. Even Dynasty Reader's comments think so. And I think it's because of her blushing in front of . . . probably almost everyone in the series. So, I thought about writing a one shot to see if anyone wants me to write a full story on Maki x Harem fanfic in the future. Enjoy! ;)**

Maki Nikishino sits in the club room, twirling her red, medium length locks while her two best friends, Hanayo and Rin are next to her, chatting away. She blushes from looking at the two as her heart begins to beat. Since she became friends with Hanayo and Rin, she fell in love with both of them, but never wanted to admit it. However, when she first met Honoka, she had blushed in front of her, but wasn't really sure if it was love or not. Maybe it was because of her cute looks or maybe Honoka was offering her to join her idol club. Whatever it was, Maki was glad that Honoka helped her open up a little. Later on, while spending time with Muse, the other members are starting to make friends with her, which makes her blush as well. The members include Kotori, Umi, Nozomi and Eli, especially Nico.

Though, Maki likes everyone in Muse, she can't decide who she loves most. There are so many people to choose from, but she can't decide.

"Maki-chan?" Hanayo speaks up, snapping Maki out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

The red-haired girl jolts her head up. "Ah! Yes, I'm fine! Sorry, what were we talking about again?"

"We were talking about practicing for our next concert," Eli says.

"You looked spaced out when Eli-chan was explaining everything," Honoka points out.

Maki blushes as she turns away to hide it. "I-I wasn't spacing out. I was just . . ."

"Aw, were you thinking about someone?" Nozomi asks while leaning close to her underclassman.

Maki's face turns even redder. "Wh-why would you ask that silly question?"

Honoka stands up while slamming her hands on the table. "Then why are you blushing? You are obviously thinking about someone, right?"

Maki doesn't say anything until Rin pops in.

"Who is it-nya~?" she says. "It's Nico-chan, right?"

"Huh!?" the petite girl flinches at her name being mentioned.

"N-no . . ." Maki says softly.

Nico smirks as she comes closer to the redhead. "Oh~? If you weren't thinking about me, then who else might it be? I bet it's Honoka-chan, right?"

Honoka blushes at this statement. "Wh-what? Maki . . . likes . . . me?"

The redhead flinches as well as she slams her hands on the table. "I didn't say anything like that!"

"Then, how about Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asks.

Eli flinches as she crumples the paper a little from a little fume of jealousy coming from within her. "That . . . could never happen."

The fortune teller turns to the quarter Russian. "What's wrong, Eli-chi? It's okay for me to like Maki-chan, right?" She comes over and wraps her arms around the red-head. "See, it's not so bad, is it?"

Eli takes a few deep breaths and smiles. "You know what? I think you're right. Maki-chan definitely needs some more love in her life."

"W-what are you guys getting at?" Maki stutters as her blushing becomes more and more red by the minute.

Eli hugs Maki from the other side for a bit before pulling away. "Aw, come on, Maki-chan. Us Muse love you as a whole. Besides, don't you deserve more friends?"

Maki turns away as she says softly. "W-well, yes, but . . ."

Honoka winks at her first year friend. "Not to worry, Maki-chan. You're lucky to have your own harem. Otherwise, what else would you do?"

"H-harem?" Maki raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's right," Umi says as she wraps an arm around the redhead. "You're surrounded by great friends like us and we all love you very much."

This causes Maki to blush again as she looks at each member of Muse, who are smiling at her. Thinking back, Honoka and the others have been kind to her as much as she was kind to the rest. She was even kind enough to take the girls out to her vacation home that one time for training camp. And the girls even appreciated her singing and composing, too. Overall, Maki has friends and friends that love her very much.

"Th-thanks, everyone," Maki says, softly. "You're all . . . very kind."

Nozomi giggles as she rubs her head against the redhead's. "How thoughtful of you, Maki-chan~!"

"Maki-chans sure has everyone to love-nya!" Rin chimes in.

"Let's all give her one big hug!" Honoka suggests.

"HUH!?" Maki stands up from her chair as her loving friends come closer to her.

"Come on~!" Nozomi says. "No need to be afraid. We're your harem after all."

"It's not so bad," Hanayo says. "One hug is all it takes."

"U-uh, you guys . . ." Maki swallows hard at what's to come next.

Honoka smiles as she jumps in first. "WE LOVE YOU, MAKI-CHAAAAAN~!"

This signals everyone else to jump on top of the red-head with her screaming.

"H-hey!" Maki cries as she waves around frantically. "I can't breathe~! Get off me right now!"

"Ah, Maki-chan, nya~!" Rin purrs as she rubs her head against Maki's chest. "So soft!"

"St-stop that!"

"Oh, are those always good to rub?" Nozomi says as she rubs Maki's breasts.

"Nozomi!" Maki cries.

Eli and Umi take a few strands of the red-head's hair.

"Your hair is soft and silky as well," Eli says.

"And it smells nice, too," Umi adds while taking a whiff.

Hanayo is on the opposite side of Rin and cuddling her non-stop. "I love you, I love you, I love you, Maki-chan!" Both she and Rin kiss her on both sides of her cheeks, making her blush red.

Nico and Honoka cuddle with Maki as well.

"Can you move it!?" Nico demands. "I'm getting squished here!"

"I want to hug Maki-chan, too!" Honoka says.

"Just wait your turn then!" Nico shouts.

"I can't help it!" Honoka says. "I just love Maki-chan!"

All 8 girls continue to cuddle with Maki until Honoka notices something. "Uh . . . you guys? I think Maki-chan just fainted."

All of them pull away and notice the redhead on the floor passed out from this love overload.

"M-maybe we gave her too much love?" Hanayo stutters nervously.

Honoka sighs happily as she leans down to her first year friend and softly strokes her hair. "I think Maki-chan just needs a break. She just loves us too much to say anything."

Everyone smiles as they stare at Maki's blushing face with a small smile appearing on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what do you guys think? I don't really know if my theory was correct or not, but that's what I believe. Maki has her own harem. Let me know if I should do more of this, okay? Post it in a review if you want.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
